Of werewolves and vampires
by Akwolfgrl13
Summary: An alt universe. Werewolf John Watson recently back from Afghanistan mets a potential flatmate, who turns out to be his mate. A brilliant vampire named Sherlock. Together they solve crimes and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John took a quick double-check to make sure there was no one around. He didn't hear, smell, or see any other living soul, save maybe a bird or two. He growled low in thought, frustrated beyond belief. How had life gotten so far off track? He continued to walk forward with a slight limp. His leg would be healed probably in the next day or so. Most people wouldn't notice it. Thankfully, John and his wolf were in agreement about showing weakness, it left them vulnerable. Not that there was anything likely to attack him, even if they both were spoiling for a good adrenaline rush./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As nice as she seemed, his therapist, Ella, wasn't very helpful. She was fully human and never had been nearly dead before. It felt wrong telling her about the war, about being a werewolf. The wolf agreed with him- no need to be airing everything out to strangers. John continued along down the street, he really didn't want to go back to his bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~~~~~~~br /Mike Stanford spied a familiar figure walking towards him. Flashes appeared in his mind, glimpses of John and Sherlock- them running together down an alley, John pinning the man to the floor, them kissing; countless flashes of them laughing together, sherlock looking happier than he had ever seen. He also saw what would happen if he didnt do something. Both of them dead within the week. Mike couldn't, in good conscience, let that happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""John! John Watson, is that you? " he called out, grabbing his attention. Mike watched John cock his head to the side with a brief look of puzzlement before his face lit up with recognition./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mike? Mike Stanford?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yup, that's me. I know I got fat." Mike laughed and patted his belly fondly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, no you look fine" John tired to protest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's my lunch wanna Join me, my treat, I still owe you after all. Lets see if i can out eat you know. " Mike said in joking manner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In an attempt to get John to strike up a conversation with him. He didn't want to just drag John to Barts. He could be stubborn. He'd dig his heels in and refuse to budge. Mike was sure he'd gotten worse but knew Sherlock would be dragging John along with him on cases. They headed towards a small cafe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What can i get you guys today."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They ordered their and Mike watched his old friend. His blonde hair was the same, albeit shorter, his eyes were still dark blue with a hazel ring but the looked tired and hunted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""heard you were in Afghanistan getting shot at, what happened? "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""i got shot and nearly blown up." his voice was tight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike winced. "so are you staying in London? "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes but not for much longer. Army pentison doesn't pay much and London's so expensive." mike heard him sigh. Picking at the sandwich the waitress brought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""what about Harry or your pack. Couldn't they help? " mike asked knowing the answer/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Harry's well Harry you know. And the pack, well I left the pack when I joined the army instead of returning. Don't want to leave London but don't have much choice. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why not get a flatmate?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who would want me as a flatmate. " John replied bitterly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike let out a little chuckle. "You know you're not the first person to say that to me today. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who was the first?" he looked curious, good he needed john to flow him after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thus far everything was going just how he wanted it to, he had told no lies. John would have caught that. Sherlock indeed had said the exact same thing to him just this morning. It was imperative that these two become flatmates and partner's. Even if Mike had not seen the flashes of their long future together and their short one's apart, he still would try and set them up. He did enjoy playing cupid, he was rather good at it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why don't I introduce you, he's hard to explain. He'll probably still be at Barts. " Mike paid for their meals, John's had been barely touched./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was worried about his old friend. It wasn't good to have a hungry werewolf wandering the streets. But if everything went well Mike wouldn't have to worry about Sherlock or John. Bonus Molly would be able to move on from the crush she had on Sherlock, then Mike would be able to find her a nice fellow. Yes things were looking well indeed./p  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Text**

Sherlock Holmes was quite busy figuring out a murder, and Molly kept interrupting him in her attempts to flirt with him. It was a distraction he didn't want. While she could be quite useful at times, right now, she was a disturbance.

"Listen," Molly spoke nervously, "I was wondering- or maybe later- when you're finished…"

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Sherlock asked, even though he could clearly see it. "you weren't wearing it before." It was clearly an attempt to get him to notice her more.

Molly blushed. "I, um, I refreshed it a bit."

"Sorry, you were saying?" He replied, going back to the papers he was shifting through. He needed to stop her flirting but not chase her away entirely.

"I was wondering if you would like to have coffee." Molly asked, trying to bat her eyelashes.

"All right." He watched out of the corner of his eye as she perked up. "Two sugars, please. I'll be up stairs." he walked away. Allowing her to think he misunderstood her question. He heard her soft reply.

"Okay."

Sherlock headed up the stairs to the lab; he needed to check something, unfortunately he didn't have his phone with him, but there were plenty of other people milling about. He took a seat and began to peer into the microscope. He heard faint footsteps, one a familiar heavy tread of Mike Stanford and another with a slight limp. They were headed this way, just in time too. Sherlock needed a phone.

"A bit different than in my time." Hmm, a doctor most likely most likely, a prospective flatmate or client.

Mike chuckled a bit. "You have no idea."

They entered the room he was currently occupying. Sherlock glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. He was short, probably about five feet seven inches. He was sturdy looking. His clothes hung off him in way that suggested weight loss on top of it being ill-fitting and second-hand. The stranger had sandy hair and dark blue eyes, with a bronze rim around them. His haircut and stance suggested military, and his familiarity of Bart's suggested doctor. The way he carried his shoulder suggested he had been shot there. He had a bit of a wild look to him and the light scent of fur, suggesting he was a shifter. Since he was looking for a flatshare, Sherlock ruled out pack animals. He didn't have cat-like eyes, so he ruled them out.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock questioned.

"Can't you just use the landline?" Mike replied, gesturing towards the one nearby.

"I prefer to text."

"No, sorry, must have left it at my desk."

"Here, use mine." The other man walked forward, his phone held in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Sherlock took the phone, his fingertips brushing lightly against the other man's skin.

"This is John Watson, an old friend of mine." Mike announced, trying to smother a grin.

John had clearly been a surgeon, not just a doctor or medic. His hands were tan but not above the wrist. There had been tiny microscopic nicks and cuts on his fingers. He could smell John better now. Sherlock could smell musk, mint, tea, and gunpowder. Perhaps a coyote shifter. It fits with the hair color and the fact he had been in a desert. Which desert remains to be seen.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

The man frowned, his brows knitted close together. "Sorry?"

"Was it Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock repeated himself as he used the phone to send Lestrade a text. The phone was a gift of sorts from John's brother.

John looked over at Mike who looked quite smug. "Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you…"

Molly entered the room. John took a glance at her, Sherlock watched the man's hackles rise and his nostrils flail just a bit. He must have had bad experiences with a witch at some point. She brought over his cup of coffee.

"What happened to the lipstick?" Sherlock asked.

Molly looked down, embarrassed. "It wasn't working for me."

"Hmm, I thought it was an improvement. Your mouth is too small now." He turned away from her. "How do you feel about the violin?"

John watched Molly until she left before turning his attention back to where it belonged. "I'm sorry what? "

"The violin. Sometime I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I dont talk for days on end. I keep my blood in the crisper drawer. Would any of that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

Sherlock watched John cock his head slightly to the left. "Who said anything about flatmates? But, I suppose I should tell you my faults as well. How did you know about Afghanistan?"

Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf. "I have my eye on a flat and between the both of us, we should be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening at 7 PM. I have to go. I left my riding crop in the mortuary." Sherlock started to head out the door when John grabbed his wrist. Firm but gentle.

"So that's it? I don't even know your name or where we're meeting? I barely know anything about you."

"I know you're a military doctor, invalid home from Afghanistan." John visibley winced at the mention of that fact. "I know you have a brother that's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help. Possibly because of the drinking, but more likely because he left his wife. The name's Sherlock Holmes the address is 221b Baker Street. Must dash." Sherlock winked, watching John's face flush slightly, the hand grasping Sherlock's wrist let go. The taller man quickly turned away so as to not see the anger and or fear flash in the man's eyes. He quickly strode off.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John watched as his mate walk away, his scent lingering in the air. A heady mix, John could smell- his dry cleaned clothes, his shampoo, his soap. He could smell the chemicals he had been working with. The scent of cold parchment and blood that marked him as a vampire. But most importantly, he could smell sandalwood,smoke and cinnamon. He smelled like danger and adventure. It lingered and swirled about in the air. Mike's scent of Sunday roast faded in his mind. The wolf was pleased with the mate he chose. The vampire Sherlock was smart, interesting, and his eyes spoke of danger, of fire, of the thrill of the hunt, of blood and pain. He would make for a very fine mate for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, he's always like that." Something about the tone in Mike's voice told him Mike planned for this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You knew, didn't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike chuckled. "Of course. You two need each other. Now you're hooked and won't be cutting off your nose because of spite."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John looked back at Mike tempted to argue for a moment but Mike had a good point. After all, werewolves only had one mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I owe you one, Mike. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mike just grinned. "Just invite me to the wedding."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John felt lighter than he had in quite a while. His wolf was feeling quite content, they had to head back for the last time to the small bedsit to pack before starting his new life. It took all of half an hour to pack all of his things, save for the laptop. It all fit in a duffel bag and a box. His gun and RAMC mug careful wrapped. John would be sleeping as a wolf once again, so no need for his sheets and pillow. He could use a good night's sleep. The wolf was about here and now. The wolf cared little for the past unless it affects the present. It was done with. The nightmares didn't affect the wolf the same way they did John. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent trying to find out any and everything about his mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The science of deduction. Interesting title. " John spoke aloud to the empty room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John read for a bit. It all sounded a bit strange. Shaking his head at the oddity, he shut his laptop down and packed it. Taking off his clothes- they didn't like the feel of the collar while they slept- and put the dirty clothes in a plastic bag before he shifted. His bones cracked and popped, his skin tore as his body forced itself into a new form. Fur erupted from his skin; covering his body. They shook the remaining pain away after being used to it. To fully shift usually took him five to seven minutes. On average, a werewolf takes about ten to fifteen minutes, but they had practiced shifting in a hurry after joining the army. It didn't do them much good to be fast healers if they left themselves open and vulnerable for too long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning, John grabbed his things and turned the keys over with reluctance, not because he enjoyed living there, but because he would have no back-up in store incase this went horribly wrong. But the wolf trusted that things would work out. After all, Sherlock was their mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He spent the afternoon at Regents Park, scoping the place out. He could only smell one other werewolf but it was very faint. This would make for a great spot on the three nights he had to spend as a wolf- lots of space to roam, things sniff, maybe a few rabbits and birds to hunt. He left for Baker Street early, he needed to scan out the place first; check all exits and sniff for any potential threats. There was a Speedy's next door and a fire escape out the back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Only non-human he could smell was a minor fae. They smelled of earth and dirt, of dying leaves, of gingerbread. It reminded John of autumn: of crisp leaves of gold and red, of warm cozy fires, and soft blankets. John watched the cab pull up with Sherlock inside. The wolf wanted to bask in his presence. Their mate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, you're here already. Good." Sherlock spoke in his deep voice. John watched as his eyes took in the duffle bag, box, and dry cleaners bag that held his dress uniform in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is a prime spot isn't it? Must be expensive." John was starting to doubt this would work /"The landlady, Ms. Hudson, gives me a deal, owes me a favor. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death. I was able to help out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you stopped it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, no. I ensured it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John was a bit surprised. It was, to say the least, unexpected./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shall we?" Sherlock gestured to the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, yes, let's." Sherlock knocked on the door./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock glanced at the shifter who was to be his flatmate. An optimist, oddly enough, going by the fact he brought a few things over, unexpected. Sherlock wondered how long he would last, maybe he could put on a good impression. He needed to clean for a bit longer before gaining access to his funds once more. They quickly small talk before knocking on the door. Ms. Hudson opened it, wearing a purple house dress. the brownie welcomed them in. Sherlock noticed her eyes quickly shift from John Watson to him, a gleam in her eyes. She smiled warmly at them and gestured them inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, Sherlock." she hugs him, one of the few people who are allowed to do so. "It's so good to see you found someone."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ms. Hudson this is Doctor John Watson. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, how lovely, a doctor. Maybe he will keep you out of trouble." She spoke with a gleam in her eyes before wrapping him in a hug once again. "Come in, come in." She led the way upstairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock watched the shift's arse, it was hugged nicely in the man's trousers. It wasn't a common thing for Sherlock to pay attention to, he needed his mind clear to focus on The Work. Unfortunately the good doctor hit quite a few of the items on Sherlock's checklist when it comes to sexual attraction: he was blonde, muscular without being grotesque, a doctor, and a reached the top of the stairs, john politely waited for him to door. Sherlock watched John as he glanced about the flat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, this could be nice, very nice indeed." John nodded, sounded pleased./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, yes, my thoughts precisely." Thusly, things were going smoothly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As soon as we get some of this cleared up." John spoke just as Sherlock did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's why I've already taken the liberty of moving in."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They glanced at one another, Sherlock should have seen this coming. He felt himself begin to panic slightly. John was interesting thus far and Sherlock really did not want to look for another potential flatmate. He quickly began to attempt to tidy up, moving stacks of papers, stabbing his mail in the fireplace with a small dagger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He turned his back to John. "Obviously, I can tidy up a bit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's a human skull."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock turned to see the other man pointing at the skeletal remains of a head. "Ah, yes, a friend of mine. Well, I say friend. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thankfully, Ms. Hudson interrupted them before things got to stuffling and awkward. Sherlock took his coat and scarf off while she spoke to John./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, what do you think, Doctor?" Ms. Hudson asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""John if you please." The blond man corrected./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""John. Thires a second bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing it. " The gleam was back in her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes please actually. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, don't worry, dearie, there's all sorts near here. Ms. Turner next-door has married one once."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We've only just met Ms Hudson." He told her kindly while putting his stuff down, and draping his dress uniform over the red armchair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Already claiming it as his own, which was fine since Sherlock preferred the black leather one. Sherlock watched John open the box and take out a carefully wrapped mug and a wooden box that smelled of tea. Sherlock could tell by the way he handled the box it meant a lot to him and by how worn it was, it was no surprise the shifter smelled permanently of tea./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, Sherlock, the mess you've made." Ms. Hudson spoke, tutting a bit as she went to tidy up the kitchen pots, pans, and some of his equipment that went flouting about. As she started cleaning, her magic filled the kitchen with her motherly warmth. It had not taken long for Sherlock to see her as a second mother, despite trying hard not to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I looked you up on the Internet last night." John spoke, sitting on the red chair, his box and mug balanced on his knees, most likely he didn't wish to disturb Ms. Hudson's cleaning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anything interesting?" Sherlock asked, eager to hear what John thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I found your website The Science Of Deduction I believe that's what you call it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did you think?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and a pilot by his left thumb?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, and I can read your military career in your face and the way you hold yourself. I can read your brother's drinking problem in your mobile phone. The fact your a coyote shifter by your hair color, lack of a place to stay, the scent of fur you carry with you and the lack of any on your clothes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock turned his back to stare out the window at the police car that had just pulled up. The snow leopard shifter- DI Lestrade got out. He could feel John's eyes on him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What about these suicides, then? Sherlock thought it would be right up your street. Three. Exactly the same." Ms. Hudson spoke, a newspaper rustling in her hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Four. There's been a fourth. There's something different this time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He turned and headed for the door hearing Lestrade footsteps on the stairs, excitement was beginning to stir in his veins. He quickly opened the door before Lestrade could knock. His cat eyes looked a might frantic, not even glancing at John./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where at?" Sherlock kept his face cool and composed, he didn't want to give his eagerness away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Brixton. Lauriston Gardens."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's different about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know how they never leave a note? Well, this one did and it's odd. Will you come? It's got to at least an eight."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who's on forensics?" Sherlock hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that incompetent wizard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's Anderson." No such luck then. "Does that even matter? You'll just insult whoever's working, as always."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But I need an assistant."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sherlock, don't be difficult. Will you come?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, yes, but not in police car. I'll be right behind."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you." He quickly headed out the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as he was gone, Sherlock grinned and leapt for joy. He had been itching to get in on this case for months now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Brilliant! Yes! Four serial suicides and now a note! It's Christmas, but better." He grabbed his coat and scarf./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm off, Ms. Hudson." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "John, make yourself a cup of tea and make yourself at home. Don't wait up. I'm sure Ms. Hudson has something for you to eat."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock quickly headed downstairs and was about to hail a cab when he remembered something. John Watson was an army doctor. He could be useful, and, unless he was wrong- which he rarely ever was- John was starved for adrenaline and excitement. He quickly headed back up the stairs. John was putting his mug and tea box in the cupboard, but turned around when Sherlock re-entered the flat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're an army doctor, in fact you're a surgeon."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Any good?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John's chin tilted up with pride. "Very good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Seen a lot of injuries then, a lot of violent deaths." John's full attention was on him. "Bit of trouble too, I bet."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm, yes, of course, enough for a lifetime. Far too much." John replied in dull tone that spoke of the fact he knew what was expected to be said, but didn't mean a word of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Want to see some more?" Sherlock said with a smile, knowing what the answer was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""God, yes. " Sherlock watched the shorter man's eyes brighten to a bright silver blue for a second before darkening back./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once in the cab, Sherlock turned toward John./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ask. You have questions, I can tell."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John did in fact have quite a few, and a few things to correct. Like the fact he had a half-sister and was a werewolf, not a shifter. Werewolves mostly kept to themselves and avoided larger cities. John hadn't grown up around werewolves. After his father left when he was six, John hadn't met another werewolf until he was sixteen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where are we going?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Crime scene. Next question."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is it that you do? You left a strange text on my phone about arresting someone's brother."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you think I do? "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'd say private detective." That didn't seem right, but Sherlock was being tight-lipped for some reason. Back at the flat he spoke readily about what he thought was correct./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John really didn't wish to in lust his mate so early on in the developing relationship hell, they weren't even friends yet. However, it would make him open up a bit out of pride./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The police don't hire amateurs. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Amateur!? " Sherlock sounded offended. John only smirked. "Let's start with the fact I knew about the fact you're an army doctor. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. You have a slight limp at times, and your shoulder which suggests you were wounded in action. That and combined with the tan, which leaves us with Afghanistan or Iraq."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John was already impressed. The wolf preened in the knowledge that their mate was so smart. But it was clear Sherlock wasn't done yet, he had just briefly paused and had John's phone in his hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now for your brother, your phone tells it all. It's expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you're looking for a flatshare – you wouldn't waste money on this. Even if you knew how to use all of it. Clearly it's a gift. Scratches. Not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bits easy. You know it already."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're talking about the engraving on the back?" Carla loved to engrave and monogram things. She had engraved all of Harry's phones since they became a couple. Engraved on it was Harry Watson From Clara xxx./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Harry Watson: clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father; this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he'd have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted to get rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help: that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking. Either way you're here now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How can you possibly know about the drinking? Everything up to that point makes sense." John asked, amazed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You rarely see those marks on a sober man's phone unless he has a condition that causes tremors, but you never see a drunk's without them."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock handed John his phone back with a smirk on his face. "Sherlock Holmes: consultant detective, only one in the world."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That was amazing, incredible even." Sherlock looked at him, shocked that smirk gone from his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You really mean that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course I do. I've never seen anything like it, I figured you were smart; didn't know you were a genius."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's not what most people say."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why not? It's true. I guess they must be fools. What do they normally say?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Piss off, mostly."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Such a shame really."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They arrived. Sherlock paid the cabbie and they climbed out ./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, anything I got wrong?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A few things: Harry's my half-sister, short for Harriet. She lives above the bar she co-owns which is too small for me to stay. Clara and her are indeed separated."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A sister! There's always something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""One more thing, I'm not a coyote-shifter I'm a-"/p

"Well look who it is, what are you doing here, freak?" A black woman interrupted John before he could tell Sherlock that he was a werewolf.

He really didn't like her calling Sherlock a freak, she smelled like a spring field underneath the male deodorant that was almost overwhelming. John recognized the scent of clovers and daisy's, she was a rabbit-shifter. They tended to be either sweet and kind people or abrasive and rude. John had a feeling she was the latter.

"I was invited by DI Lestrade. It's nice to see you too, Sergeant Donovan." Sherlock replied sarcastically. "Thought you'd be in a better mood today since you didn't make it home last night."

Her face flushed and she looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about. " She turned to John. "Who's this?"

"Doctor John Watson. He's a colleague."

"You have a colleague? Did you have to pay him to follow you around?"

"Of course not."

"Would it be better if I just wait here?" John ignored the woman, not wanting to lose his temper. The wolf wanted to put the little rabbit in her place and teach her not to insult their mate.

"No." Sherlock lifted the yellow police tape for him to step under as Sergeant Donovan used her radio to let the others know they were coming.

"Freaks on his way."

John followed Sherlock, resisting the urge to snarl at her as they passed. Unfortunately, they ran into someone else, wearing an ungodly amount of cologne on top of everything else. John wanted to wrinkle his nose in disgust. But he could smell the hint of magic coming off him.

"Don't contaminate my crime scene, you hear me?"

"Ah, Anderson, how long is your wife gone for this time?" Sherlock asked with a sneer on his face.

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"Your deodorant, of course, it's for men."

"Yeah, so? I'm a man."

"But Sally's not and she's wearing the same kind." Sherlock said, the sneer still showing.

"Just what are you implying!?" Anderson spoke slightly panicked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure you just had her scrub your floors from the state on her knees." With that, Sherlock flounced off.

John snickered when Anderson was out of earshot. Sherlock's lip twitched up in a small smile.

"Who's he?" The grey-haired cat-shifter from earlier questioned. He smelled of pine and frost of cool winter nights in the woods blanked in snow. "What's he doing here? This is a crime scene, Sherlock."

"He's with me." Sherlock replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Doctor John Watson. Nice to meet you." John offered his hand, trying to seem harmless, but the hesitant look DI gave him made the wolf like him. He was clearly smart and recognized a superior predator.

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade "

"Yes, yes, there's a dead body waiting for us, so let's hurry this along."

"Upstairs."

The DI led them upstairs after John put on protective gear. He still had no idea why he was here.

"Sherlock, what am I doing here?"

"Assisting me." Sherlock said before running up the stairs.

John could hear the DI talking to Sherlock as he walked up the stairs.

"Her name's Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Hasn't been here long. Some kids found her."

John watched Sherlock as he moved around the body with an easy grace. It was a shame he still had the coat on, John would have loved to look at his arse once again, but Sherlock was focused on the pink lady who smelled like flowers. John had a feeling if he got closer, he would smell the taint of a black witch. The flowers he was smelling were all poisonous: monkshood, foxglove, and Daphne were the ones he recognized. One his ex's was obsessed with deadly plants and flowers.

"Got anything?"

"Not much." Sherlock was on his phone searching for something.

"She's German. Rache means revenge. It might be a message." Anderson spoke, leaning against the door frame.

If he really was a wizard, he should be able to detect magic of all sorts, but Sherlock had mentioned his incompetence. While John had no doubt it was a message, revenge sounded ridiculous. He had held many a men as they died, not once did they say anything remotely close to that. His most certainly weren't.

"So she's German?" At least the DI sounded doubtful.

"Of course she's not. She's from out of town, though. Intended to stay in London for the night before returning home to Cardiff. It's quite obvious if you simply observe." Sherlock said smugly as he slammed the door in Anderson's face.

"Well, it's not obvious to me, so explain yourself. I know you're dying to show off as usual. "

Sherlock ignored him and turned to John. He could get lost in the pale kaleidoscope eyes of his eyes.

"John, take a look. I want your opinion on cause of death."

"Now hold up, there's plenty of medical examiners to do so. Sherlock." The DI tried to protest.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine. Ignore me, but you have two minutes before I come back, and he better be done, Sherlock." Lestrade left the room

John walked over to the woman and did a quick exam. He had been right- the closer he got, the more he could smell the taint of a black witch.

"Well?"

"Asphyxiation. Passed out, choked on her own vomit. Black witch involved somehow. I can smell a mix of monkshood, foxglove, and Daphne. But the witch wasn't with her when she died."

Sherlock smiled at him like he was some interesting bug under a microscope that he wanted to study. It shouldn't have please him so, but it did. What this man, this vampire, did to him in such a short amount of time was astounding.

"You can come back now, Lestrade."

The cat-shifter entered the room. "Well, what can you tell me about our victim?"

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes; I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the fact that she was dragging a suitcase."

"Suitcase?" Lestrange asked

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married."

Lestrade sighed. "You better not be making this up."

Sherlock glared at him but carried on. "Her wedding ring. Ten years old at least. The rest of her jewelry has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of her marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside – that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work; look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands, so what- or rather- who does she remove her rings for? Clearly not one lover; she'd never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple."

John was amazed and couldn't help but to praise his mate. "That's brilliant!"

Sherlock preened at the compliment.

"How in the world did you get Cardiff?" Lestrade questioned.

"It's quite obvious." Sherlock huffed.

"No, not really."

"Sorry, no." John apologized.

"Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring." Sherlock stared at them, shaking his head before going back to showing off. "Her coat: it's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp, too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but it's dry and unused: not just wind, strong wind – too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?" He showed them his phone. "Cardiff."

"Thats fantastic! " John exclaimed. Sherlock was a genius, plain and simple.

Sherlock looked at him for a moment with curious eyes. "You're aware you do that out loud right?"

"Of course I know. I intended to."


End file.
